bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Obsessionx/The Beginnings of Week 5
Currently Listening: ''Crickets.'' Current Time: ''9:16 PM'' Ah, the smell of a fresh blog. It's just so calming, don't you think? Anyway, so tonight Brendon got evicted. And now we all get to put up with Rachel's whining. It's not like we even have a choice, she just plunges herself into her own depression. If I were Brendon, I'd get out now. But anyway. I would've been deathly sad if Jordan had been evicted. And Jeff would've done some ass-kicking. Well, maybe not, but you know. Anyway, Kalia's HOH this week. Um, the newbies finally won something. Besides Dominic who won Veto a while back. I swear, Kalia's like, the ultimate floater. She freaking attached herself to Daniele's hip, and just does what Daniele said. I don't think there's friendship involved. I just think it's a floater being a floater. I'm not saying that Kalia's a bad competitor, but she's just a bad competitor. :/ There's no other way to describe it. If she hadn't won HOH this week, I think the newbies were gonna start turning against each other.. And blame each other for not winning anything. It's like the newbies don't even have a chance. The Vets freaking win everything and honestly, I was so happy to see Brendon go. Rachel's wins tons of HOH's and Brendon wins 90% of the POV's he plays in. The newbies just didn't have a fair chance. As for who Kalia's going to nominate this week, I think Rachel has a fair chance of being nominated again. Especially if Daniele is controlling Kalia. As for the second nominee, I feel pretty sure that they would put up a pawn. Jordan's a good pawn, because really, who's going to vote out the southern girl, who follows Jeff around like a lost puppy? But I don't think they'd do that again. But then they have this, possibility thing of the evicted nominee coming back into the game. In all honesty, I hope it's Cassi. I miss her and her easy-goings. I think she could've been a seriously fierce competitor. But then there's a chance that Brendon will go back in. Then they'll dominate and the newbies get nothing. Personally, I would like to see them try and get out Porsche over Rachel. Speaking of Porsche, she told Rachel tonight that if she's going to stay in this house, then she has to stop being so dramatic because it was making everyone uncomfortable. Which is the one time, I will applaud Porsche. Cause Rachel is making EVERYONE uncomfortable. It's like, you want to say something, you just don't know how she's going to take it. And then, suddenly, you don't even want to say anything to her. I think if my cards are played right, Rachel will be evicted next week and go head-to-head with Cassi. That would definitely be some good times. (: I would so watch that. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the week. And before I forget, tonight, they mentioned Evel Dick's critiquing of the show. I would like to provide you a link to that. If you would like to see Evel Dick's critiques, along with some other previous houseguests, including Janelle, James, and Jun, please go to http://www.RTVzone.com Thanks, have a great night! :) ~ Obsessionx Category:Blog posts